Hydraulic brake systems in motor vehicles are believed to be understood which are equipped with an anti-lock braking system to prevent one or more wheels of the motor vehicle from locking during a braking procedure. In so doing, the speed of the wheels is detected by sensors and the brake pressure at one wheel is reduced if the wheel speed of the wheel in question falls disproportionately in relation to the other wheels.
Electronic stability programs are also familiar, which automatically modulate the brake pressure in the brake system based on information concerning the longitudinal and transverse dynamics of the vehicle ascertained by sensors. Both in the case of antilock braking systems and in the case of electronic stability programs, the maintenance of a stable operating behavior is paramount.